mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore of Mordheim
Welcome to the lore of Mordheim, take care that you don't get lost in the stories. Separating fact from fiction takes a discerning eye, a true desire and, most of all, a journey into the streets of Mordeim to chase the tales to the (un)desired end. The Rock It is said that the Rock of the Sisters of Sigmar is the only place in Mordheim that wasn't touched by the hand of the comet. Sitting on the now desecrated river, the fortress is said to house every bit of wyrdstone collected by the Sisters of Sigmar within its impenetrable vault. Yet someone has been there and tells a tale of a secret passageway leading from the river into the bowels of the rock, bypassing its gates and laying its treasure bare. The Pit The most desolate place in all of Mordheim, the place where the comet struck down the city is said to have unleashed a gateway to the Shadowlords domain. Cultists flock toward the pit, trying to get a glimpse of the power before being forced to retreat by marauders in the streets. It is said that even though they have not been able to reach the Pit itself, the Cultists are growing stronger the closer they get. The Sewers Deep underground below the city, the sewers were always a dangerous place. The Great Comet opened up many avenues into (and out of) the sewers. It is even said that passageways opened up to the Shadowlords domain in the darkest corners of the sewers themselves. Even the Skaven haven't fully explored the twisted wreckage of the sewers after the Great Comet. The Middle Bridge Once the highest traveled area of Mordheim, it is said that the bridge is now blocked by barricades and guarded by city inhabitants that became severely mutated, rivaling the power of the Possessed. The bridge was partly destroyed by a great barge during the Great Comet, the barge is still stranded against the bridge. It is said that the barge was carrying great riches and the riches are still there, in the bowels of the ship. Although it is unwise to traverse the bridge itself, entry to the barge is not possible from small vessels and the bridge is the only access to it. No one has been able to over-power the mutants that ambush from the twisting barricades. The City Hall It is said that the City Hall housed rich offerings, believing that the Great Comet was the coming of Sigmar himself. Now the area has been overtaken by the Gargoyles that once protected the City Hall from daemons, becoming living daemons themselves. Adventures who enter the area have been snatched by the Gargoyle daemons, never seen from again. It is said that the front approach is impenetrable, however there is a passageway that allows access to the City Hall with minimal exposure to the daemons that guard it. Once inside, the Gargoyles that roam the halls cannot fly but will swarm those that stay too long. Market Square The goods in the market have all but vanished after the Great Comet struck. The survivors went into a rage over what stock was left and a huge battle ensued with only the strongest claiming the horde of food. During this time, food and weapons had the highest value of all. It is said that the wares that were of no value are left, virtually unscathed. Magical items, potions, treasure maps and trinkets are scattered throughout the market. It is also said that rats, insects, birds and small animals moved into the market for any scraps left and became enlarged, mutated beyond comprehension. Now they prey on those that seek their fortune with the free wares, making the price of the market higher than ever before. Temple of Sigmar Once blessed by the Grand Theogonist, the Temple of Sigmar is now desecrated. The Cult of the Possessed has made a push to move into the region following the rumors of an evil force enveloping the temple. Supposedly a minion of the Shadowlord, a great being now dwells there. Witch Hunters seek to destroy this abomination through righteous purity while the Sisters of Sigmar have marked this place for cleansing. Rumors of a great wyrdestone crystal encrusted within the minions chest have started the greatest bounty hunt known to the fortune hunters of Mordheim. This place has been marked as deadly on all maps that managed to survived the area. Quayside The docks on the Quayside were full of commerce when the Great Comet struck. It is said that a large barge housed a payment to the Governor of Mordheim but could not be delivered before the Hammer struck. The area is rich in goods that were never recovered and the famed prize of the barge. However, everyone surviving the area brings back reports of a Litch and a virtual impassable army of the Undead. Spirits walk the docks and drag the living into the foul waters below. If the riches on the docks are to be recovered, divine spells, rituals and even dark magic is needed to traverse the horror. River Gate The northern gate of the river Stir has been breached by forgotten pirates. These greedy souls were lured into the city by their captain, promising great riches. Their fate is unknown but some say that the Quayside docks house their spirits to this day. The gate itself is an inviting target to those that are daring enough to sail the foul waters within the city although none have made it. It is said that a group of Dwarfs Troll Slayers guard the bridge, drawn long ago on a quest to kill a Troll residing there. According to legend, the Troll Slayers never left the area rich in beasts that seem to flock to the bridge from the streets and below the waters. To get through the bridge, be prepared to face these Berserkers. Statue of Count Gotthard The Statue of Count Gotthard stands virtually unscathed by the Great Comet, an ever watchful shadow over the rumored remains of Count Gotthard. It is said that the eyes follow you and that the statue moves position trying to deceive direction of escape from the open courtyard. Those that linger too long will find their way blocked by a hoard of Undead, the supposed servants of Count Gotthard, mutated by the Great Comet before succumbing to its destruction. Rich Quarter Raven barracks Steinhardt Memorial Gardens Count Steinhardt's Palace Executioner's Square The Gaol Cemetery of St Voller Temple of Morr Ruprecht Von Sydon Ampitheatere Reliable witnesses described the Great Comet when it impacted the city. It is said that a piece broke off just before destroying the bloated City of Mordheim. While the earth below Mordeim bellowed from the wrath of the Great Comet, this small piece buried itself deep below the churning ground. Rumored to have deposited itself at the feet of the Shadowlord, the Possessed hunt for the "Great Eye" of the Shadowlord continuously in their service to him. Some say that the collapsed pit at the edge of the Ampitheatere is the key to reaching the Great Eye. There are stories of wandering Daemons, Possessed and even Spawn appearing from the depths through the entrance of the pit. Poor Quarter South Gatehouse Clock Tower Wizard's Mansions East Gatehouse West Gatehouse Black Pit Settlement Category:Background Category:Table Top Category:Fan-based Content